A love that I will love forever
by Foreveryoursjaejoong-keira-san
Summary: Jonghyun and Key have been friends since the last few years of high school. Though, Key was younger than Jonghyun, Jonghyun still enjoyed his time with Key. A few years pass and Key and Jonghyun end up living together with their own business. But Jonghyun starts noticing things and when he over hears a conversation between Key and his Umma... He begins to wish he didn't hear it.
1. Chapter 1

[Prologue]

~Summer of 2008~

(Jonghyun POV)

There was a light knock on the door that somehow jolted me from his deep slumber on the couch. I stumbled over the coffee table and opened the door. I rubbed his eyes sleepily and stared at the brown haired boy before him. "Can I help you?"

"I just moved into the vacant apartment next door." he smiled politely. "I'm Kim Kibum."

"Kim Jonghyun."

"It's nice to meet you. I hope we can be great friends~"

"You are kind of short..." I tilted my head to the side. "It's amazing."

"Yah!" Kibum yelled. "You're one to talk, tree stump! How old are you, 18? Aren't you supposed to be like 180 cm at your age?"

I liked the reaction I got from calling this Kibum kid short. I didn't understand why, but I felt excitement from it. But I was definitely a bit pissed at the insult I received in return. "I still have room to grow thank you!"

Kibum laughed. "You are funny, you know that? Most guys your age are finished growing. What is your excuse?"

"You know what, Kim Kibum?"

"What?"

"Fuck you! That is what!" I huffed and slammed the door in his face.

"I AM NOT A TREE STUMP!" I shouted. I looked at the door and frowned. "I am not a tree stump."

Feeling regretful, I opened the door again to find Kibum in the exact same spot only he had tears pouring from his eyes. Is this kid serious right now? "Look..."

Kibum looked up at me with red rimmed eyes and smiled. It was cute; his smile. It reminded me of a cat. Next thing you know, I lay flat on my back holding my mouth. "Shit!"

"Slam a door in my face- tch." He walked off fuming.

I picked myself up off the floor and wiped the blood from my mouth with my sleeve. I shut the door and walked to the bathroom to retrieve a band-aid. I didn't want to admit it, but even though that kid just moved here, I was really starting to tolerate him.

* * *

Later that night, I decided that I was going to stay in and rest up for work in the morning. I have been partying all week and putting work off for too long, I don't think my boss will take much more of it. I lay on the couch with my eyes closed so I could get a better start when I woke up. There was a pounding on the door and I sighed. I got up and slowly walked myself to the door and opened it. "Can't a guy get some sl- Oh, Onew hyung~"

Lee Jinki was an odd, quiet, chicken loving guy, but he was great at listening to people. If you need someone to talk to, maybe even some advice, he would listen and not hate you for it. He goes around telling people to call him Onew because it brings the relationship he has with them even closer.

"Have you seen Minho?"

"No I haven't, Hyung. Why?"

"I heard that he was going to have a party." He smiled brightly. "I also heard that he was buying chicken."

"Hyung... You know how you act when you drink and eat chicken. It's a bad combination!"

"I just want the chicken!" he sighed. "The last time I drank, my mother swore she would put me in a rehabilitation center and leave me in there until I reach 25."

"Then what about last night?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, Okay. I will not drink. I will just eat chicken." He said his byes and went back to his apartment.

I stepped out into the cool night air and smiled. "It's so nice out~" I glanced over at Kibum's apartment door to find it cracked open. Curiously, I went over and walked inside. The living room was decorated in black and white. The couch and chairs were white and the tables and lamps were black. A black and white checkered moveable carpet covered the floor and plants sat at each side of the couch. I heard noises coming from the bedroom so; I went and slowly popped my head in. He looked over at me and looked back at the T.V. "Why are you in my apartment?"

"The door was open." I said and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Do you always go into every apartment that has its door open?" He said casually and tilted the Wii controller to the side.

"No. Yours is the only one I've come into."

"Don't make a habit of it, tree stump."

"Is this Mario kart?"

"It is." He paused the game and grabbed another controller. He held it out to me. "Want to play?"

I took it happily. "Sure, as long as you don't mind losing, Shorty."

"You wish, tree stump." he smiled.

I already knew that we were going to be the best of friends. Key, as he likes to be called, makes me feel calmer whenever I am around him. He is the first person that I can tolerate and enjoy spending time with. We had a lot of things in common which is great regardless of what others tell me. I know we will be friends forever.

* * *

**A/N: This is short, I know, but I just wanted to make the first chapter posted about how Jonghyun and Key met. It isn't too bad is it? Well, leave a review about what you think. I am open to honesty =) Hope you like it. Any questions, feel free to send them to me in a message =)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to show you something." I smiled. I pulled Key along the streets of Seoul. It was dark and Key was scared, but he didn't admit it.

"Where are you taking me, Jonghyun?" Key said.

I could feel his hand trembling and I gave him a reassuring squeeze. "It's just around the corner. I promise."

He sighed and started to walk at the same pace I was. Before we made it to the place I wanted to show him, I stopped and covered his eyes. Still holding his hand, I slowly walked to the front of the building and stopped at the door. "Before I let you look, I want you to tell me how great I am."

"You already know, babe." he laughed.

"But I want to hear it."

"Fine. You are great. You are really great; out of this world."

"I want you to know how much time I spent to make this great for you. It is everything you dreamed of."

"Just show me already!"

I removed my hand from his eyes and he gasped. "Jonghyun... How did you...?"

I smiled, satisfied with the reaction I got. "All those nights I wasn't at my apartment..."

"Yeah...?"

"I was working and fixing up the dessert shop for you."

"Oh my god..." He hugged me. "And here I thought you were fucking some other guy.."

"Why would think-" It all happened so fast. The groups of guys. The gun shots. It happened in the matter of seconds it seemed. Key collapsed in my arms, his breathing faint. I fell to my knees, still holding him in my arms, and looked around for the guys that had now vanished. "K-Key..." I held my blood covered hand out in front of me and looked down and Key. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, trying to say something, but choking sounds were all that came out. "No... Key. We- This can be fixed. I..." I struggled to pull my cell phone from my pocket. I dialed 119 and put the phone to my ear.

"119... What's your emergency?"

"My... There was a shooting... My boyfriend... He was... And the blood is..."

"Sir, what is your location?"

I looked down as Key's body went limb. Tears fell from my eyes and my hand let go of my phone, sending it crashing against the pavement. "Key...?" I put my hand on the side of his face. "Kibum... Come on, baby..." I smacked at his face trying to get his eyes to open, but they didn't. I choked back a sob and hugged his lifeless body. "Kibum~!"

I sat straight up in my dark bedroom. My naked body covered in sweat, I ran a hand over my face. I looked over to see that Key's side of the bed was left untouched. "He must have stayed at the shop..." I pulled myself from the bed and forced my body into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and let the water run warm. I stepped into the tub and shut the curtain. I let the water fall over my body. I stared at the wall as images of my nightmare replayed before my eyes. The gang and Key getting shot... "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to buy a building in an area such as that one."

"Jonghyun?" Key called out. I heard the sounds of grocery bags being set down and the door being shut.

"I am in the shower!" I called back. "I am almost done. I will be out in a second."

"No need to rush yourself, babe."

I finished showering, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and went down stairs. I grabbed the bags in front of the door, went into the kitchen, and out them on the table. I looked in the bags and seen various desserts from the shop. I looked at Key with a confused look. "What are these?"

He looked up to see what I was looking at. "Those are the left over crepes, turnovers, and stuffed cupcakes that didn't sell this week. I wanted to make room for the cake sale this weekend and no one at the shop wanted to take them home so, I did."

"We are going to get fat eating all these, do you know that?" I laughed.

"But that means we make amazing desserts. And we will not get fat if we eat them at the right time of day, portioned the right way."

"Why do you worry about portions so much?"

"Is it wrong for me to want to be around when Taemin gets married and has kids?" He said. He removed everything from the bags and put them in the fridge.

"Doesn't he like Minho though?"

"They can adopt can't they? They even have people out there willing to be surrogates for people that cannot have kids."

Why do I get the odd feeling that we stopped talking about Taemin and Minho? I listened to him go on and on about adoption and surrogates and my heart flutter at the smile he wore. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around him in a back hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I am not saying right now, but maybe when our shops popularity settles down enough to be able to juggle kids... Maybe then we can think about that stuff."

He turned around to look at me. "Really? You would really consider that?"

I smiled at him. "I would do anything to make you happy."

His eyes brightened and then he kissed me. I will do anything to make him happy. His happiness is mine and I would never do anything that would demolish that happiness. I broke the kiss and looked at him. "Why didn't you come home last night?"

He backed away and put the empty bags under the sink. "I stay at the shop to finish some Hershey kiss thumb prints and I cleaned up. I figured that it would be better to stay there than walk home by myself at night."

Why did it feel like he was leaving something out? Not something I should worry about or anything... Just something. I shrugged it off and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. "Are you going back to the shop this afternoon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just wanted to take you out for brunch is all."

"Okay. Just let me go get cleaned up and we can go." He removed his jacket and shoes, then ran up stairs.


End file.
